


Watch My Six

by melanoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: During your weekly shopping for flowers, you and Bucky get a distinct feeling that you're being followed. Unwilling to face the consequences of his actions, Bucky grabs your hand and starts bolting down the street. If only you knew who you were running from. You might have let him slow down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Watch My Six

**Author's Note:**

> Eep! My first time writing Bucky. For Tumblr cliche prompt: There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close

“Do you think Steve would prefer the irises or the lilies?”

You gestured between the floral options and raised a brow. Hands in his pockets, Bucky smirked at you.

Ah, Saturday morning. Sure, when he was a punk kid, Friday night was his favorite part of the week. But after many Saturdays of picking flowers with you, Bucky found himself more and more eager every Friday night…

...Hoping it would just be Saturday already.

“Go with the lilies this time.” He gave you a nod. 

“And for Sam?”

“Do we have to?”

“Bucky,” you laughed. “Of course, we—”

But both of your eyes widened, muscles tense in an instant.

“We’re being watched,” you each mouthed to the other.

With your back to him, Bucky scanned the cars, buildings, and passersby along the street. You set down the lilies and looked over your shoulder. But the quick glance wasn’t enough to cover his six.

Beaming, you spun around and threw your arms over his shoulders to draw him into a hug. Your eyes flickered about. But you shook your head and whispered into his ear.

“Clear.”

You felt his muscles tense.

“Run.”

Bucky grabbed your hand and dashed down the street. Your skin was calloused against his. It felt familiar. Sprinting full speed ahead, you let go and followed him close on his heels.

“Who is it?” you panted. “We can take them.”

“There are times you fight and times you run. And this is a time to run.”

He scrambled to weave in between crowds of people, consistently checking over his shoulder to ensure your close proximity. As you surveyed the streets, Bucky reached out and grabbed your hand to pull you next to him.

“They’re narrowing in on us,” he whispered.

“They? Do you know who we’re—”

Your breath hitched as he dragged you down the street, ducking around a corner and into an alley. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, Bucky pressed his palm to your lips. 

Your eyes widened as a cool touched barely kissed your skin under your shirt. Holding your back to his chest, he leaned in to murmur into your ear.

“We have to stay quiet.”

You nodded.

With a deep breath, Bucky released you. You turned around and looked into his eyes.

“Are we fighting our way out of this?” 

Answer. Yes, he had an answer for you. But your fingers were dancing with his. Your breath was against his neck. You still smelled like the flower stand. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into—”

“JAMES. BUCHANAN. BARNES.”

You whipped your heads around to see Natasha, hair tacky with the ends sticking together, stomping toward you and clenching her fists. Sam marched right behind her with dark stains all over the front of his shirt.

Narrowing your eyes, you looked between their faces.

“You pranked Nat?” 

“No.” Sam put his hands on his hips. “He put mentos in the lid of _my_ soda.”

“And I was in the room when he opened it,” Natasha snipped.

Puckering your lips, you clicked your tongue and leaned back. 

“Oh, Bucky. You are in trouble.”

“I wasn’t, you weren’t supposed to get caught in the crossfire,” he stammered to Natasha.

“You’re about a liter too late for apologies.” She jabbed a finger in his direction. “We are getting you back for this.”

“And you shouldn’t have gone with the lilies. Not when there were hydrangeas.” Sam shrugged.

“See, that’s what I was thinking,” you lamented. “But it felt a bit overdone.”

“Maybe you should take me flower shopping with you next Saturday.”

“Hey!” Bucky protested.

Natasha crossed her arms and popped out her hip. “Not another word from you until the living room is clean.”

“Did it get all over the couch?”

“Yup.”

She spun around and they strutted off together. You raised your eyebrows and snickered.

“Busted.”

“I could have taken him.”

“Oh, I know.”

“But when I saw her…”

“Uh-huh.” You cocked an eyebrow. “That was a really convenient excuse you found to put your hands all over me.”

He scoffed, “What? I wasn’t—”

“Didn’t take you as the kind of guy to be nervous to make a move, Sergeant Barnes.” You shrugged. “But then again, you’re always full of surprises. I’m sure you’ll rally your courage next week.”

Bucky chased after you as you darted out of the alley. But when he glanced around the street, you were nowhere in sight. The slightest smirk graced his lips.

Typical.

When he returned home, Bucky certainly didn’t mind cleaning Coke off the floor, rug, couch, and ceiling. Considering there was a fresh vase of irises that mysteriously appeared on the coffee table.

He wouldn’t need to wait until next Saturday to see you again.

He was sure of it.


End file.
